Future's visions
by Tantomile Forever
Summary: (Beginning they are kittens, goes onto them being older) Tantomile agrees to go hunting with Macavity, only to examine what his future at that moment is going to be. The normally, niceish tom Macavity shows that he will become an insane, blood lust tom in his future. But something else which Tanto wishes won't come true.
1. The future of the red kit

**ONE-SHOT. But usually I end up writing mulit-chapter stories for one shots. **

**Its set when Macavity is still in the yard, and when they are kittens. **

**Please read and review, I appreciate it! And reading reviews usually make me smile. :D -You want to make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own CATS. But if any OCs turn up, I claim them! They are mine! :P**

* * *

The yard had been quiet for a first time in ages. The kitten, Macavity, had stayed inside as he was once again grounded. Grounded for something, he says, he didn't even do. The ginger kitten trailed a claw on the walls of the den, he was laid down on his bed. Silently plotting ways to escape the confinement of his bedroom, which he shared with his snoring brother The Rum Tum Tugger-who's mane had just started to grow. Growling to himself, the orange kitten threw a pillow at his younger brother.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled, glaring at him with his wicked yellow eyes. Tugger instantly woke up and stretched out. Though, he had quickly resumed his sleep and began to snore again. Macavity had enough, he was allowed out the room, just not allowed out the den. The tom stood up abruptly and stalked out the room. He entered the living area. Usually there would be his father and some of the elders sat in here but today it was just Macavity. The tall yet slim tom sat in a brown chair near the window. He gazed through the window, watching all the other Jellicles. While he was sat in his den, which felt more like a prison, the Jellicles were prancing around without a care in the world. Though his eyes did gaze to the two mystics. To Macavity they seemed to keep themselves hidden from the rest. It was a rare sight to see them out in the open. Both mystics had their eyes closed and held each others paws. The strange way they acted was on Macavity's mind. The two cats were secretive. Well, Tantomile more than Coricopat. See, Coricopat would come out of his den to be around his close friends- Munkustrap and the kittens. But his sister hardly ever came out. She seemed scared to say the least. Macavity sighed and looked away as his father entered the den.

"Tugger still asleep?" Old D asked, his voice flat and he didn't make eye contact with his eldest son.

Macavity nodded slightly, "All the little brat does is sleep." He answered, "And snore."

"Don't call your brother a brat!" The grey tom snapped, sighing. He didn't have the energy for scolding his son, he did it way too many times. "Anyways, your grounding is over. Please go do something which doesn't involve me grounding you again." He sighed slightly. Macavity beamed and hugged his father, something that he had rarely done in his life. After he gave the hug he ran out the den, leaving Old D with the look of shock on his face. The elder tom shrugged it off and went about his own business.

Macavity stalked around the junkyard, stretching his legs. He had planned to go hunting later but needed a partner to go with. Usually he would ask Demeter, the queen was always eager to spend time with the ginger kitten. It seemed that she also had an interest in him, though Macavity didn't feel that way, he was more than happy to pretend he did. His bright yellow eyes caught sight of the queen, his hunting partner. Though, today he didn't feel like asking her. He wanted a change in style.

"Tanto!" He called as he walked up to the mystics, obviously disrupting there meditation ritual. The two cats opened their eyes in unison. Slowly they turned there heads to face each other. Macavity shuddered, how creepy. The very much similar cats nodded together and Tantomile stood up.

"I will be more than happy to go hunting with you Macavity." She answered softly. Macavity stared at her. How did they know he was going to ask that. He was thinking to, but he was going to chicken out of asking. The ginger tom ran a paw through his fur and smiled. Her voice, he had never heard her voice many times before. But her voice gave him butterflies. He gazed softly at her, smiling. "So.." Tanto spoke after a while, tapping her foot. "Are we going?"

"Yes, Yes. Of course." Macavity answered quickly. How long had he been staring at her. It must have looked creepy. He slowly extended his paw to her. Which she gracefully accepted and led him out the yard, to the hunting spot which most of the Jellicle's used. Of course, because nearly everyone went here to hunt there wasn't that much mice or birds left. Macavity sighed and got low to the ground, stalking a mouse which he had locked his gaze on. Tantomile stood back, watching the tom. She watched as the ginger cat leaped onto the poor unsuspecting mouse. The grey, small mouse struggled against the heavier tom's grip but it did finally take its last breath and fell limp. Macavity smirked and picked it up using his mouth, heading back to his partner for the day.

"Glad you can find one." She mumbled, sitting down. Her back resting against the bark of a tree. Silently playing with the long tangled grass near her legs. Macavity sat beside her, hesitantly taking her paw into his.

"Here, you can have it. I wasn't hungry anyways." The ginger tom told her, handing her the dead mouse. Tanto smiled softly and picked the mouse meat off the bone. Eating it slowly.

She finished a while later, staring up at the sky. She sighed. "I sometimes have these visions." She mumbled. Macavity stared at her, his eyes telling her to continue. "In these visions. Its where there's hardly any more mice or birds for the tribe. Staving cats, thin cats. All in the junkyard, apart from you. You are no where to be found."

"Why aren't I?"

"I don't know. I'd hate to think something happened. Cori says I get this vision because I worry too much." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Macavity let out a soft purr.

"You need to relax then." The tom suggested. Tantomile nodded and smiled.

"Its relaxing out here, with you." Tantomile spoke, resting her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes slightly, examining the tom's future. Of course I may not be true, anything could change ones future. But, Macavity's future seemed locked into place. Like nothing would change it. Tantomile had to get Macavity alone to be able to see into his future. The mystic queen kind of liked the tom she was with but never could show it. Simple reason was what his future was. The dark, criminal future he would lead. To try and take down the Jellicles. Tanto couldn't see why he hated the tribe so much, but probably because of his mental attitude he picked up a while back. The tom-kit had already wrestled with 'Teazer once, leaving her with bruises and scratches.

His future scared Tantomile a bit. She was in it, by his side. She couldn't decide whether or not the shadow figure of her in the vision was in fear or happy. Macavity looked a whole lot different, his fur unkempt. His usually alert yellow eyes, tired and dull. Though a glint of insanity grew among them. Tanto shivered in the vision of the somewhat near future. He didn't live with the Jellicles, though he did live with some other cats. Each looked as horrible and brutal as the other. What Tantomile didn't expect to see, was Jerrie and Teazer there, helping this now crazy tom. The vision of Macavity came close to her and pressed his lips to her. She gasped and opened her eyes, leaving the vision and stared at the tom.

Macavity stared at the mystic, she hadn't moved in quite a while. He began to shake her gently, nothing. She didn't even flinch. He smirked sightly to himself and pressed his lips against hers. Startling her to move and open her eyes. She didn't pull back from the kiss, nor did she kiss him back. All Tanto did was stare, stare in disbelief. Finally, Macavity pulled away, grinning to himself.

"What was that for?" She snapped, folding her arms. Macavity shrugged and pulled her back to him, somehow not wanting to let go of her. Tantomile hissed quietly and stood up. Quick as a flash, Macavity stood up and grabbed her wrist, pinning her against the tree.

Tantomile gasped as he did, his eyes showing the same insanity she saw in her vision of his future. Macavity forcefully pressed his lips against her again. She growled lowly and shut her eyes, freezing the tom with her mind. She scrambled away from his grip and ran back to the yard. The queen ran and ran. Yes, she did like the tom but she hated his thoughts. He wanted to take her away and literally make her his, never let her go. Her vision was coming true, and she didn't want that. Quick on her feet, she ran lightly into the junkyard, heading to her secluded den which she shared with Cori.

Macavity unfreezed once she was a safe distance away. He lifted his paw and punched the tree, leaving a mark. He didn't want to scare her off. He just wanted her, wanted to please himself by having her. He didn't return the yard that night, making his father worried. Instead he searched around London for something to call his own. He couldn't go back to the yard, not when Tantomile was there. Not when she would have probably told everyone what he thought. The tom knew she had read his mind, why else would she had run? He knew she liked him back. Finally, he caught the sight of an abandoned warehouse. He smirked to himself, this is where he'll call home. Maybe begin a little career. He looked back at the way to the yard. Why would the Jellicles want him? All he did was cause havoc. Sometimes get blamed for something he didn't do. He didn't really have a reason to hate the tribe, but by everlastin, He hated every living cat in that tribe. They were so fond of there rules. Now, in the warehouse he wouldn't have to have rules for him to follow. And maybe, one day he would take his queen, Tantomile. He would show her a new life, with him. An exciting life, an adventurous life.

Years had passed, no one had seen Macavity in them years. Though, Demeter would say he was there, watching. Old D just gave up on finding him, not really caring. He wasn't stressed anymore and the yard seemed much calmer and safer. Rum Tum Tugger did miss his brother but shrugged it off and went to his fanclub to entertain him. His mane had grew and now was the most popular tom in the yard, even attracting the attention of Demeter's sister, Bombalurina. The Maine coon loved all the attention he had been received.

Tantomile and Coricopat kept to themselves still. Though, Tantomile would sometimes hang around with the other queens but keep silent. Her heart ached with no Macavity to see. It had been said that he was now a master criminal, meaning half the vision had already come true. Tantomile sat next to her brother, fiddling with her paws.

"Tantomile. I know that you like him, but can you please stop thinking about it. Its in the past, he is no more." Coricopat sighed, staring down at his sister. Tantomile shrugged.

"You didn't see the vision of his future. I'm there, Cor. I'm with him. He looks so very different. " She muttered. "He is ruining lives, and is going to ruin mine. I know it the vision I was scared, petrified." Coricopat stared at his sister before putting a comforting paw on her shoulder.

"While I live, he won't take you. You are my sister and I swear to protect you." He promised, hugging her tightly.

The yard had been quiet for days on end. Until, he finally did show up. The Jellicles were fighting off these new hench cats as the insane tom fought Munkustrap. Still, no-one actually knew what he was after. Blood lust probably. Tantomile stayed hidden with her brother yet kept an eye on the fight with her mind. Something seemed odd though, he wasn't looking for the mystic. Someone else had caught his eye.

Macavity stared as Munkustrap dropped to the floor, weak from wounds. He wasn't close to death's door, just weak. The Gumbie cat and Jellylorum sneaked over towards the grey tabby and helped to fix up his wounds. The ginger tom spat at them before looking around. Sure, he wanted to take Tantomile but her brother made that hard for him. Instead he spotted the queen he had grown up with. The only queen that used to be his friend. The gold and black queen was hiding behind a pipe, though Macavity could still see her. The insane tom disappeared and appeared behind her. From behind Demeter, he could see Tanto. His heart shattered slightly. How could he take the one he didn't even love? He asked himself over and over. Though his mind kept replying; 'Easy, snatch her and run'. After a couple on minutes of arguing to himself he grabbed the gold and black queen and disappeared into the air.

The tribe was both, angry and shocked that Macavity had kidnapped his kittenhood friend. Tantomile breathed in relief, glad she wasn't taken. The vision she used to have had changed also, instead of her it was Demeter. She did feel sorry for the young queen. The Jellicles silently walked back into the dens, wishing for their missing tribe member to returned unharmed. But that might have been too much to ask...

* * *

**End! :D **

**As I have stated, if I get the time, this might be made into a bigger story. I know it has the potential to be a bigger and better story. But for the time being it is a one shot. **

**Read and review. Please. Every review is appreciated. Criticism is welcome, and I will try and take on board any advice you might give me. **


	2. She loved me

In had been years since Macavity or Demeter had been seen in the yard. A very long year indeed. Nothing felt quite right in the yard now. Bombalurina was upset, why wouldn't she be? She had lost her sister. The scarlet queen didn't flirt around as much as she used to. The pain of her missing sibling eating away inside of her.

Munkustrap also wasn't behaving the same. He would still patrol the yard, he had really given up on that since his mate disappeared. In fact, he made sure that there was always someone on duty, looking for any signs of the black and gold queen. The grey tabby looked tired all the time, more so than usual. His eyes holding little brightness but more darkness to them. The bags under his eyes growing day by day. He was suffering over all which had happened and yet tried to not make it show. He was the protector, he needed the other Jellicles to trust him.

Tantomile and Coricopat hadn't really come out of their den since the incident. They usually kept to themselves anyways, so them staying inside didn't come across as weird behaviour. The tri-coloured tom was lounging on his bed of pillows and blankets. His eyes were open slightly so he could watch his sister. Tanto was busy cleaning the den, something she did when something bothered the queen, something which lingered on her mind day and night.

"..What's wrong?" The tom spoke up, sitting up and resting on his shoulders.

"Nothing, why should there be anything wrong? Everything is just great Cori." His sister replied as she frantically cleaned the bookshelf over and over again, muttering that it wasn't clean enough yet.

"The way you are cleaning says there is something wrong, sis."

"Can't I clean now? Do you want to be living in a dirty old den? With cobwebs in each corner? Which reminds me to clean the cobwebs in the corner.." She spoke, glancing over to the room's corner, to a spider web.

"Hey! You can't! You know my pet lives there." Coricopat stared, biting his lip. "Don't kill !"

"I never said I was going to kill the stupid spider, its just not clean enough!" Tanto huffed, rolling her bright blue eyes at her brother. She slumped down into a cushion, playing with the cloth which she had used to clean with. Coricopat raised an eyebrow at her. "Why have you even got a pet spider?" She asked after a moment of silence, looking confused.

"Hmm. I don't really know. Its something which will listen and won't answer back to you." He answered, giving a small chuckle at the idea. "That's crazy, I talk to spiders.."

"You aren't crazy, Coricopat. You are wonderful." His sister smiled, slowly going over to him and nuzzling him. The nuzzle which Cori gracefully accepted and returned to her.

"Tanto.. Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked, sighing as he rests his head on her shoulder. "If you don't, I'll be forced to go into your mind.."

"No!" She screeched, pulling away from him. "You promised never to go into my mind Cori! Never.."

"I know!" He said quickly. "But now I am worried about you. I'm your brother for bast sake, I deserve to know. Do I not?" He watched his sister, hoping she would tell him and not make the wrong choice over it. The tri-coloured queen just sighed and took a deep breath. She gulped slightly, knowing it would be hard to say to him.

"Cori.. If we told the tribe what I had seen, in that vision.. Maybe.. We could of saved Demeter.." She spoke quietly, so that no one outside the den would be able to hear. However, just outside the den, Tugger and a couple of other toms were talking. Mostly about the queen. They stopped when they heard the name of the black and gold queen. Silently, the toms and Tugger listened in.

"Tants.." Cori sighed, putting a comforting paw on her shoulder. "Your vision had nothing to do with Demeter. If we told them about it, they would of just protected you from him. It would of made it easier for Macavity to get Demeter."

"I guess. But Cori-"

"No buts Tanto. It wasn't your fault, or ever will be. What happened, happened. We can't go back in time to erase that. We need to think of the future now.. She'll come back to us. Munku will find her."

"Cori! It was my fault though. If I just let him kiss me then and there, let him touch me.. Let him have his way. Then he would of never come to the yard to take Demeter." Tantomile whispered harshly across at him, glaring. Cori looked as though he had lost his breath. He stared down at her before looking away and sighing.

"Tanto. Forget about it please. None of it was your fault. Macavity is a delusional pest." He stared back over at her, his eyes fixed onto hers. Slowly he narrowed his eyes, as if he was sensing something. "Answer me honestly.. Do you love him?"

"What? No!" She answered, a little too fast.

"You do! Tantomile! How could you love a freak like him?"

"A freak, Cori? A freak? Just look at us! We can read minds, see into the future! Are we not the freaks too? Just waiting to be shipped of to a circus on Coney Island? " Tantomile defended, hissing softly. She could see how that remark hurt her brother. He had always been known as the freak in the yard, and was picked on because of that. Without another word he stood up and walked numbly into his room, not even saying night to his sister. Tantomile sighed.

"Way to go.." She muttered bitterly. From outside, Tugger tripped over Addie's tail. Causing them both to fall to the ground with a thud. Of course, this didn't escape Tanto's ears. Quick as a flash she peered outside, seeing the spying toms. "Tugger! Addie.. Were you two spying on me and cori?" She asked, giving each tom around the area a death threat of a glare.

"Maybe we were." Came Tugger's reply, snarling. "We heard about you having a vision and not even s haring it with the yard. If Demeter is dead, then I don't see anyone to blame but you." He sauntered off, swaying his hips as he did. The rest of the toms looked apologetically at the mystic queen before following the lead of Tugger. Tantomile stared after him. She couldn't get the blame for all this. It wasn't even her fault, and the vision never showed Demeter in it. She sighed heavily.

"Munkustrap and Old D won't blame you Tanto." She mumbled to herself as she walked slowly and sadly to her room. "They've known you for way too long.. but then again, Demeter was one of the popular queens in the yard, and the mate to Munku.. He surely wouldn't care who takes the blame, as long as Dem gets home safe." The tri-coloured queen bit her lip, staring around her room before faceplanting the bed, a mix of emotions running through her like a rollar coaster. A soothing tune appeared in her mind, almost a trance in a tune. The queen lifted her head up slowly, she had only been in her room for a minute or so. She breathed in softly, somehow feeling an all too familiar scent. Slowly, she turned her head round to glance over at the origin of the scent. However, once she saw the ginger and black tom in her room, she instantly stopped to breath. The tom himself smirked widely before disappearing, leaving her in a world of darkness.

"Tanto? Tanto?" A voice spoke up, sounding scared and worried. The queen groggily opened her eyes. "Everlasting you're awake! What ever happened?" She noticed it was Coricopat who was hovering over her, panicked. "You hadn't woke up this morning, you looked pale as a ghost!"

"Cori.. Cori! Calm down." She mumbled, "And keep it down. I've got the worse headache." She muttered bitterly, before realising that they wasn't in their den, but in Jenny's.

"I'm so glad you're awake! You had me nervous." He continued, pacing the room. "What happened last night? Something must of happened, otherwise you wouldn't of been that pale.. Tanto-" He stopped short as Jenny came into the room, looking irrated.

"Coricopat. Please. She's just woken up, bless her. Give it a rest with your constant talking" The gumbie cat rubbed her head, sighing. She looked over at Tantomile, "I think we've all got a headache, dear. Your brother hasn't been quiet for the past couple of hours." She laughed softly. "How are you feeling?" Tantomile smiled at the other cat's remark about Coricopat.

"I'm fine, confused though. Why am I in here?" Tanto asked, pushing herself up with her elbows before resting on them.

"Cori was just worried about you. And I do see why, you were as pale as a ghost this morning. High temperature too. But its nothing now, you look as healthy as ever." The gumbie cat smiled slightly, rubbing Tanto's arm reassuringly. Coricopat sat down next to the bed.

"I worry too much, Tants. But its all for a good reason. I would hate if anything happened to you." He admitted, sighing. Jenny smiled softly at their bond, the mystics talking to each other through their minds. The Gumbie cat was checking Tanto over, happy to release her soon.

Coricopat stayed with Tantomile through the day, as Jenny hadn't returned to release her yet. Of course, this made Cori worry.

"What if there's something wrong with you?" He asked, once again panicking.

"Cori, will you relax, please. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly healthy, as she said." The queen mumbled, her eyes narrowing as she heard the same trance like sound enter her mind once more. This time though, she couldn't smell the intoxicating scent like before. The queen's mind became fuzzy as Coricopat babbled on, not noticing anything. Tantomile let out a small gasp when she saw Macavity's face in her mind, he was smirking.

"Ah. Tanto." He mumbled, "Sorry I couldn't pop in, your brother makes that difficult." He sighed, picking at his claws. Tantomile just stared at him, although, to Cori, it looked like she was just staring at the ceiling. Mac let a cackle out as he glanced up at her. "My sweet, Tanto. How about joining me?" He asked, reaching out a paw.

"I-I can't!" She yelled, shaking her head. Coricopat looked at her, tilting his head.

"Tants? You can't? What?" Her brother spoke, looking confused.

"What do you mean, you can't? Join me Tanto." He repeated, making it sound more like an order than anything else. Tantomile continued to shake her head, growling at the red tom.

"You can't order me around. Just leave me alone!" She screamed. Mac smirked widely, seeming to be enjoying himself. He slowly clicked his red furred fingers, causing a wave of pain to hit Tantomile. The queen screamed and held onto her head, feeling like it was burning. Coricopat stood back, afraid and confused.

"Say you will join me and this can all stop." Mac informed her, clicking his fingers again and again. The pain tearing through her body with each click of his fingers. Though, she wasn't going to give in so easily, why should she?

"Never. I would rather die than join you Macavity." She spat. The name sent chills down Coricopat's spine. He glared and entered his twin's mind. Once in he could feel the pain Tanto was in, but he could also see Macavity. The ginger tom waved mockingly at Cori.

"Look who's joined us, my sweet Tantomile." He said, hate falling off his tongue. "Here to save the day, but honestly, do you think you can save her today? Or any other day for that matter?" He asked Cori, making sure he was clicking his fingers slower and more dramatic. "Don't you just love to hear them scream?" He laughed, smirking. "Its like music to my ears."

"You're sick Macavity." Cori hissed, wincing at how much pain he heard his sister was in. "Just leave her alone. What's she ever done to deserve this?"

"Do I need a reason for my actions? Do I ever need a reason? Tanto loved me once, but when I showed her I loved her, she denied me and ran away. Away from me, caused all of this! If she had never of ran away, I would of never left the yard." He smirked.

"If you love her, why are you hurting her? Just let her go!" Cori pleaded, begging the ginger tom. Macavity sighed.

"You know what, Cori.. Just for you I will.." He smirked as Cori glanced up, smiling gratefully. "..Not stop doing this." He continued.

"You're a bastard!"

"Thank you." Came the ginger tom's reply, laughing crazily.

"She will never love you now! Macavity, she still loved you. She always has loved you. But probably not anymore. Why would she love someone who is causing her pain?" Cori spoke, trying to guilt trick him out of this form of torture. "Let her go, and she may grow to love you again. Then you can be together, I promise.." Macavity sighed and without another word disappeared. Coricopat sighed in relief and left his sister's mind.

Tantomile smiled weakly at her brother before slipping into a deep slumber, having been torn away from her energy. Jenny had entered the room by now. Quickly helping out wherever possible, sending Cori out of the den so that his sister could rest.


End file.
